Unicron/Gallery
Gallery 434416_640.jpg|First appearence in the Transformers: The Movie. Unicron_planet_mode.jpeg|Unicron; Planet Form Unicron stabbing Pinchers.jpg|Unicron's pinchers stabs Planet Lithone, tumblr_n6iurdJnYC1rawb5do1_500.jpg|Unicron about to eat a planet. Unicroneatingplanet.jpg|Unicron bites down on a planet Unicron Digests.jpg|Unicron's inner digestive system breaking down a planet and a starship that failed to escape him. unicronplanetmode11.jpg|A "fully charged" Unicron after he devoured a planet. Unicron_Head.jpg|Unicron's decapitated Head at the conclusion of The Transformers: The Movie Unicron_US_Animated_Head.jpg|Unicron's head in the third season of The Transformers G1 series unicron.png|About to swallow Galvatron. Unicron Attacks.JPG|Unicron attacking the combine forces of the Autobots and the Decepticons in Cybertron space. 300px-GhostMachine_Starscream_Scourge_Unicron.JPG|Starscream and Scourge within Unicron's head. 200px-GhostMachine_Unicron_starscream_jumpers.jpg|Unicron betrayed by Starscream. 300px-VokUnicronHead.jpg|The Evil Vok takes Unicron's form while speaking to Maximal leader, Optimus Primal in Beast Wars. PDVD_036.jpg|Flying towards Cybertron to "dismember it." TFTM_Unicron_smashes_cybertron.jpg|Unicron's hand winds back... unicronbotmode07.jpg|....then slides down quickly.... Unicron Smash.jpg|...and smashes Cybertron. unicrondie.jpg|"My Destiny, You will not destroy my destiny!" -his final words before his death. Unicron DeadHead.jpg|Unicron in his final stages of decomposition. unicron-flyby-o.gif|Unicron's flght through space. IMG_0969.JPG|Unicron Appears In The Body Of Galvatron In Beast Wars Neo TRANSFORMERS BEAST WARS NEO UNICRON.jpg|Unicron In Beast Wars Neo Completion Book|link=Unicron In Beast Wars Neo Completion Book IMG_9616.PNG|Unicron Eats Planet Dinosaur In Beast Wars Neo IMG_8320.PNG|Unicron/Galvatron Versus Magmatron After His Reborn IMG_2780.PNG|Unicron Is Going To Possess Vector Sigma To The Core Of Cybertron As His New Body IMG_8456.PNG|Unicron Looks Up At Big Convoy And His Maximals After He Defeated Magmatron IMG_8570.PNG|Unicron's Transformation IMG_6344.PNG|Unicron Having His Final Battle With Big Convoy And His Maximals As Also The Return Of Lio Convoy IMG_5434.PNG|Unicron Challenges The Return Of Lio Convoy IMG_5903.PNG|Unicron's New Body Of Cybertron Before Possess Vector Sigma IMG_5249.PNG|Unicron Unleashed IMG_5984.PNG|Unicron Battles The Return Of Lio Convoy IMG_6022.PNG|Unicron's Final Stand IMG 6021.PNG|Unicron Close Up IMG_6016.PNG|Unicron's Defeat IMG_5659.PNG|Unicron In Beast Wars Neo Book #4 IMG_3606.PNG|Unicron Clashes Big Convoy IMG_3603.PNG|Unicron Kills Magmatron IMG_4946.PNG|Unicron's Legacy From Lio Convoy's Words IMG_8439.PNG|Unicron (Beast Mode Dragon) IMG_5849.PNG|Unicron's Stand Still IMG_0139.JPG|Unicron Robot Mode Ver.01 IMG_0140.JPG|Unicron Robot Mode Ver.02 IMG_5397.PNG|Unicron Shooked His Head IMG_5406.PNG|Unicron's Losing His Battle Turning Into A Ghost IMG_5479.PNG|Unicron And His Blendtrons #1 IMG_5480.PNG|Unicron And His Blendtrons #2 IMG_3268.PNG|Unicron Angered By Maximal Armada IMG_3711.PNG|Unicron Possesses Vector Sigma Gaining New Body Of Cybertron IMG_3999.PNG|Unicron In Beast Wars Neo Animation Production Cel IMG_9594.PNG|Beast Wars Neo Animation Production Cel #2 IMG_4455.PNG|Beast Wars Neo Production Cel #3 IMG_4438.JPG|Unicron Is Nelly Defeated Magmatron Upon His Hand IMG_4666.PNG|Unicron Versus Big Convoy IMG_4431.JPG|Unicron Appears In Transformers TV Magazine 1999 IMG_4454.PNG|Beast Wars Neo Production Cel#4 IMG_4702.JPG|Transformers TV Magazine 1999 #2 IMG_4632.PNG|Beast Wars Neo Production Cel#5 IMG_4663.PNG|Unicron And His Blendtrons #3 IMG_4669.PNG|Unicron And His Blendtrons #4 IMG_2426.PNG|Unicron And His Blendtrons #5 IMG_4691.PNG|Unicron Meets His End/Unicron's Death IMG_4676.PNG|Unicron Fires With His Machine Guns On His Knee IMG_4641.PNG|Unicron Gotten Stabbed IMG_3051.JPG|Unicron's Destruction And Defeat/Death IMG_2808.PNG|Unicron In Vector Sigma Tower IMG_8272.PNG|Unicron Has Been Reborn And His First Appearance In The Body Of Galvatron IMG_2115.PNG|Unicron's Final Battle With Big Convoy And His Maximals IMG_2435.PNG|Unicron Walks Towards The Gung Ho Crash Site Between He Goes After Big Convoy And His Maximals IMG_2352.PNG|Beast Wars Neo Production Cel#6 IMG_2235.PNG|Unicron's Wrath IMG_3658.PNG|Unicron Looks Up At Big Convoy And His Maximals 428px-Unicronarmada.jpg 143851.jpg 143852.jpg Energon_Unicron.jpg Energon-Unicrons-Arms.jpg Unicron1b.jpg unicron-ryo_chibi.jpg Unicrontitled.jpg Union-Unicron.jpg Unicron_(Prime).jpg|Unicron in Transformers Prime UNICRON.jpg One_shall_rise_part_2_screenshot_Prime_vs_Unicron.jpg One_shall_rise_part_2_Optimus_vs_Unicron.jpg 3930981-473906-one_shall_rise_06.jpg Predacons_Rising_Megatron_and_Unicron_screenshot.jpg|Unicron with Megatron Predacons_Rising_screenshot_13.jpg Unicron TLK.jpg|Unicron's spike in Transformers: The Last Knight Deceptocron.jpg Redcron.jpg Gaia Unicron.jpg Minicron.jpg Video Unicron Medley|Unicron Medley (Theme song) G1 The Long-Ago Tale of Primacron|Unicron's Generation 1 Origins Category:Galleries